Fire Altar
For the fire altar in Mort'ton, see Temple of Mort'ton http://images.wikia.com/runescape/images/b/bd/Fire_Altar_Location.pngFire altar Locationhttp://images.wikia.com/runescape/images/3/30/Fire_Rune_Altar.pngThe fire altar.http://images.wikia.com/runescape/images/c/c6/Great_Orb_Project_Fire_Altar.PNGThe fire altar while playing The Great Orb Project. The fire altar is used to craft fire runes, and is located north of the Duel Arena nearAl-Kharid. To access it, you must either use a fire talisman, elemental talisman, or an omni-talisman on the mysterious ruins or be wearing a fire tiara or omni-tiara and click on it. When you are inside the altar, click on the altar and select "craft-rune altar" or use essence with the altar. All the essence in your inventory will be converted to fire runes. The closest bank from the altar is in the Duel Arena. The main music track Quest can be unlocked here. A player may also use the fire altar to create a fire tiara. All that is required is to have a fire talisman and a normal tiara in one's inventory, and then use it on the altar. (This may also be done at other altars to create tiaras associated with that altar. Just replace the fire talisman with the talisman associated with the altar you're visiting. This will consume the talisman afterwards.) http://images.wikia.com/runescape/images/c/cb/Fire_altar.pngOutside the fire altar A quick way of crafting fire runes is to use several rings of duelling, then craft fire runes, then teleport to the Castle Wars, Fist of Guthix lobby, or Mobilising Armies Command Centre, bank them, then teleport to the Duel Arena again, craft, and repeat. It is possible to make steam runes, smoke runes, and lava runes while at this altar, if you have a water, air, or earth talisman. Or if you use the spell Magic Imbue. If so, you can make these at a mid success rate (except when wearing a binding necklace). To make these, you require one set of elemental runes, a stack of pure essence and 2 talismans. Note: Making combination runes will consume the talisman. If you equip a Binding necklace your success rate when binding runes like these will increase to 100%, giving you the ability to make as many bound runes as the number of Rune essence and whatever elemental runes you have with you. It has a total of 15 uses before it is broken. Example: If you use 20 essence to make some steam runes, and then empty your rune pouches to make another more, you will use 2 charges of your necklace. Triviahttp://runescape.wikia.com/index.php?title=Fire_altar&action=edit&section=1Edit *It is interesting to note that the fires burning near the altar have their own examine: "Burn Me!"http://images.wikia.com/runescape/images/1/18/Fire_Altar_Glitch.jpgMinor glitch at the fire altar exit portal. *There are dead trees in the altar, however a player cannot cut them, only examine them. *When using the orb of oculus, if you move the camera far south and rotate it, then you can see the Air altar. *Also, if you use the orb of oculus and move the camera to the far east, you should be able to see a small part of the earth altar. If you stand far east while doing this, you can even see an earth "pillar" *When playing The Great Orb Project, you can make the fire on the ground disappear by creating a barrier on the same space. *The freaky forester random event can be seen from the fire altar with the orb of oculus, so that explains why lava can be seen from the event. *In some places, such as some dead trees and some pillars, the left click option is examine, instead of "walk here". *The exit portal currently has a minor glitch, in which part of the portal doesn't show.